For the existing pulsator washing machines, an inner tub communicates with an outer tub through water through holes in the inner tub; the inner tub serves as a washing barrel, the outer tub serves as a water containing barrel. The water filling an area between the side wall of the inner tub and the side wall of the outer tub does not participate in washing, and water which truly participates in washing is only in the inner tub, so that the wasting of water resources is relatively huge. In addition, too much water between the inner tub and the outer tub will lower the concentration of an abstergent/detergent powder in a washing solution. Meanwhile, due to frequent entrance/exit of water flow between the inner tub and the outer tub, after sustained use, the area between the side wall of the inner tub and the side wall of the outer tub becomes a dirt hiding space, and water scales in tap water, free substances of detergent powder, cellulose of clothing, organic matters of human bodies and dust and bacteria brought by clothing extremely easily stay between the side wall of the inner tub and the side wall of the outer tub. Mold is multiplied and propagated from a great quantity of dirt accumulated inside a washing machine used for a long time due to the fact that the dirt cannot be effectively removed, bacteria will be attached to the clothing and brought to the human bodies in next washing if the dirt, which is unseen to users, is not removed, and thus, the problem of cross infection is caused.
A Chinese patent with the application number of CN200420107890.8 relates to a full automatic washing machine which mainly comprises a box body, a washing/dewatering barrel, a water containing barrel and a driving device. The water containing barrel is mounted outside the washing/dewatering barrel and is fixedly connected with the box body, a sealing device is arranged between a bottom face of an internal wall of the water containing barrel and a bottom face of an external wall of the washing/dewatering barrel, and a sealing chamber is formed in the sealing device; an external side wall of the washing/dewatering barrel is free of through holes, and a drainage port communicating with the sealing chamber is formed in the bottom of the washing/dewatering barrel; and a drainage port communicating with a drainage pipe is formed in the water containing barrel, and a drainage valve is arranged on the drainage pipe. The water containing barrel is fixedly connected with the box body by a suspender, one end of the suspender is connected with an internal wall of the upper end of the box body, and the other end of the suspender is connected with an external wall of the water containing barrel. In long-time running, due to long-time running wear of the sealing structure, worn water leakage is easily caused, if water quality is relatively poor and the silt content is relatively high, the service life of the washing machine will be greatly shortened, and thus, due functions cannot be achieved. The washing machine cannot be used under the condition of large washing capacity, and the reliability is relatively poor.
Taking this into consideration, the present disclosure is provided.